Como debió terminar
by fran malfoy weasley
Summary: One-shot Drinny. Si las cosas no hubieran terminado como en el epilogo HP7, con unas parejas un tanto distintas, así sería...


._Los personajes no pertenecen son de J.k. Rowling._

**_*º*º*º_**

**_COMO DEBIÓ TERMINAR_**

* * *

><p><em>-Eres una maldita comadreja, no se cómo pude soportarte todos estos años - dijo Draco furioso -. Te debía haber matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando ¡Voldemort me lo ordeno!<em>

-Ah, entonces hazlo ahora , matame , así se acabara tu remordimiento, al no hacerle caso a un imbécil, eres sólo un estúpido -murmuró enojada Ginny.

-Te mataría, créeme que quiero hacerlo - murmuró Draco.

-Nadie te lo impide ¡vamos! - gritó levantando la mano que Draco tenia su varita y la puso en su cabeza.

-¡No lo haré! - exclamó Draco apartándose de ella .

-Eres un cobarde - dijo Ginny.

-¿Un cobarde? ¿Cómo que cobarde? ¡Ni siquiera sabes la razón por la cual no te quiero matar! - bramó Draco rabioso pegándola fuertemente contra la pared .

-Entonces dímela.

-Porque... te amo - confesó Draco acercándose a sus labios.

Ginevra se dejó llevar por los deliciosos besos que él le estaba propinando, caricias iban y venían de ambas partes, encendiendo aún más sus cuerpos y el deseo de estar juntos.

Sin ser conscientes comenzaron a avanzar hacia el mullido sillón de dos plazas que se encontraba en el lugar. Draco la recostó suavemente, separándose levemente de sus labios para poder recorrer suavemente la curva de su cuello, queriendo sentir cada vez más la piel cremosa de Ginny.

La miró a los ojos como pidiendo su consentimiento antes de llevar sus dedos a los primeros botones de la blusa blanca, uno a uno fue desabrochandolos exponiendo así su delicado sostén, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la visión y no pudo resistirse más, sus labios descendieron besando desde su cuello hasta escote, llegando al valle de sus pechos…

***º*º*º**

**Años después...**

-¿En qué pensabas amor? - preguntó Ginny abrazando al rubio.

-En la escena más linda del mundo amor, cuando te dije que te amaba - manifestó tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Hey padre y cuando nací yo - murmuró un niño pequeño de unos 10 años aproximadamente .

-Si empezamos a contar así , podríamos decir que tengo millones de recuerdos felices - le dijo Draco sonriéndole y abrazándolo - pero si no le hubiera dicho a tu madre lo que sentía por ella nunca hubiésemos estado juntos.

-Si , Scorpius, no seas tan mimado - murmuró la rubia . entiende que no están hablando de ti , están hablando de ellos .

-No te pongas tan celosa con Scorpius hija - mencionó Draco a su oído -, sabes que a ti también te quiero. Vamos Anto, no te enojes .

Era una joven alta delgada , rubia de ojos verdes muy claros .

-Te quiero padre - gritó abrazándolo.

*********************FLASHBACK*********************

_-Vamos Dragon , despierta , llego una carta de de urgencia - gritó Ashley, su hermana - haciendo que Draco se callera de la cama por el gran grito._

-Emm ¿qué dice?

-Vámonos ahora - acotó Ashley tomando rápidamente las llaves de su auto.

Draco no esperó más y se paró rápidamente y empezó a correr por los pasillos seguido por Ginny que lo miraba curiosa , llegó al garaje y se subieron al auto de Ashley.

-Ash y Scorpius - gritó Ginny .

-Esta con nuestra madre - murmuró Ashley.

Ashley aceleró rápidamente y de un momento a otro llegaron a una casa gigante que se encontraba incendiándose .

-Pero ¿qué...? - exclamó Draco.

-De esto avisaba la carta dragón - murmuró la rubia preocupada.

Se estacionaron y Draco fue rápidamente donde se encontraba un hombre que al parecer llevaba una mujer en los brazos y la puso en una camilla .

-Pame, Pame - expresó angustiado Draco al ver a la mujer con muchas quemaduras .

-Cuida a mi hija dragón , ella esta bien , cuídala como siempre , tratala como a tu propia hija , es lo único que deseo Dragon , sé que ella te quiere demasiado y simpre te trato como el padre que quería - murmuró la mujer .

-Si , la cuidare como a mi hija esto te lo doy por cumplido - murmuró.

***************FIN FLASHBACK *****************

-Vamos a la estación - habló Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ,vamos carriño , que se esta haciendo tarde .

-Ya vamos - dijo Draco parándose de su gran sillón .

Se subieron rápidamente al gran y lujoso auto de Draco , y él aceleró rápidamente haciendo que creciera una gran y divertida discusión entre Draco Y Ginny.

Llegaron rápidamente a la estación donde se encontraron con Pansy que iba acompañada se su esposo Blaise y su hijo mayor, de la misma edad de Antonela , aproximadamente tenían unos doce años .

-Hola Draquin, hola pelirroja - dijo Pansy sonriéndoles y abrazándolos rápidamente.

-Hola señor y señora Malfoy - dijo Blaise inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia burlonamente .

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí - murmuró Blaise - viendo a Harry y Hermione que caminaban sonrientemente con su hijo mayor .

-Hola - dijo Hermione y Harry al pasar a su lado - ¿cómo has estado Ginny? veo que bien, tu sonrisa te delata.

-Si, demasiado feliz , ya que toma la decisión correcta - dijo Ginny tomando inconscientemente la mano de se esposo.

-Woww Malfoy por fin haces feliz a alguien - dijo Harry - por fin dejas de hacerte el valiente y tomas en cuenta a los que te rodean.

-Cállate Potter - dijo Draco - eso no es de tu incumbencia .

-Adiós - murmuró Harry y se fue seguido por Hermione y sus hijos.

-Padre - murmuro Antonela -, me tengo que subir ya al tren .

-Oh por supuesto hija - dijo abrazándola tiernamente - acuérdate de comportarte como una Malfoy ante todo y recuerda, nadie te tiene que faltar el respeto …..

-O yo se lo haré pagar - dijo el hijo de Ashley, Logan sonriendo.

-Hola Logan y tu madre - dijo Draco saludándolo .

-Ah por ahí viene, pero ya , el tren va a partir asique vámonos - dijo mirando a Antonela y a el hijo de Blaise, John.

-Ya querida , adiós - dijo Ginny abrazándola muy fuerte - te extrañaremos mucho.

-Yo también ….. madre - dijo y tomo sus cosas y se subió al tren antes que partiera .

Draco salió corriendo rápidamente hacia donde el tren y le alcanzo a pasar una pequeña serpiente que seria su regalo y su mascota .

-Vamos amor - le dijo Ginny sonriéndole y besándolo cunado el tren se avía ido de la estación - estará bien , Logan la cuidara, y me he dado cuenta de que tiene un gran interés por ella.

-Si, lo se, pero la extrañare. Vamos Scorpius tu iras el próximo año - dijo Draco al ver a su hijo enojado

-Lo se padre, pero la Anto me esta tratando de quitar a mi madre, le acaba de decir madre - gruñó Scorpius.

-Oh vamos cariño , siempre los querré a los todos por igual- dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco y a Scorpius.

-Supongo que también me querrás a mi - dijo Ashley.

-Por supuesto amiga - dijo Ginny dándole un tierno abrazo .  
>Y avanzaron hacia su gran auto donde , se fueron devuelta a su lujosa mansión, por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento podrían ser felices.<p>

***º*º*º**


End file.
